<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's ace, our Liv by SugdenLovesDingle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741749">She's ace, our Liv</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle'>SugdenLovesDingle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Who thinks he's funny, all the ace puns, exasperated husband Aaron, robert is a troll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny asks Robert and Aaron for advice on how to make Liv fancy him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's ace, our Liv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, I can’t do pick ups on November 6 to 10. Like I’ve mentioned in the newsletter, Holy Scrap is closed those dates because of personal reasons. ” Aaron said, slowly losing his patience with the person on the other end of the phone. “What reasons? Personal ones. I just said so, didn’t I?”.</p>
<p>Robert looked up from his computer and gave Aaron an amused look. His husband was a customer support nightmare at the best of times, and people not reading the newsletter Vinny and Ryan had convinced him to set up only made matters worse.</p>
<p>“If you must know, it’s my son’s third birthday the 9<sup>th</sup> and I’d like to spend it with him.” Aaron snapped. “If that’s ok with you.” He scowled and Robert imagined the other person apologising and grovelling. “Yes, the 12<sup>th</sup> is fine.” He flicked a few pages in the diary until he found the right date. “No, I can’t say the exact time. You’ll see either me or my associate on the 12<sup>th</sup> at some point. Yes. Alright. Goodbye.” He said and hung up. “Twat.”</p>
<p>Robert laughed.</p>
<p>“Hearing you deal with difficult clients is the highlight of my day.”</p>
<p>Aaron rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Really? Me yelling at stupid people does it for you?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly. But you definitely do it for me.”</p>
<p>“Wow, ok, never mind, I’ll come back.” Vinny, who had just walked in, said as he turned around to go back outside.</p>
<p>“No it’s ok. Robert is going to behave himself.” Aaron assured him, giving Robert a pointed look.</p>
<p>“No it’s fine. You two have your moment. I’ll go get a cup of tea from the café. It’s fine, really. Honestly.” Vinny replied, back still towards them, not daring to turn around.</p>
<p>“You can come in, it’s safe, I promise.” Robert sighed and got up from his desk. “I was just going to make a brew anyway.”</p>
<p>Vinny slowly turned around and when he realised the coast was clear, he sat down at Jimmy’s desk.</p>
<p>“Sorry… I just… well I said I’d be more careful next time…”</p>
<p>“Appreciated.” Robert said while Aaron just looked uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Let’s just forget last time ever happened, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Already forgotten.” Vinny promised and Aaron rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>For a while the only sounds in the portacabin were those of  Robert moving around the tiny kitchen area and the ticking clock. It was kind of awkward and Aaron especially was suddenly very interested in the books on his desk, until Robert handed him a mug.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He mumbled, still avoiding looking at Vinny.</p>
<p>When Robert handed Vinny a mug he gave him a confused look.</p>
<p>“What? You wanted tea didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… but I didn’t tell you how I liked it.”</p>
<p>“I know how you like your tea by now, we’ve been working together here long enough.”</p>
<p>“Right. Of course. Sorry…”  </p>
<p>He watched Robert pull up a chair and sit down next to Aaron instead of at his own desk and lean in for a kiss. Aaron somewhat reluctantly let him.</p>
<p>“Guys… can I ask you something?” Vinny started after switching between staring into his tea and watching the two of them interact.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Aaron grumbled while Robert just said sure.</p>
<p>“It’s just… How… how do you know someone likes you? I mean… like… like…” he stammered.</p>
<p>“What? Romantically? As in fancy?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah…”</p>
<p>“When he tries to have his way with you by the side of the road, it’s usually a pretty good indicator.” Robert grinned at Aaron.</p>
<p>“Or when he fakes a breakdown so you’ll come fix his car that isn’t broken.” Aaron added.</p>
<p>The two of them were clearly reliving something but Vinny didn’t dare ask what.</p>
<p>“Is there someone you like?” Robert asked, dragging his eyes away from Aaron.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah… yeah there is… but I’m not sure she likes me.”</p>
<p>“Have you tried asking her out?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… but I keep messing it up. I really like her but I… I just don’t know how to talk to women.”</p>
<p>“Well I can’t help you there, mate.” Aaron said, leaning back in his chair, glad to be off the hook.</p>
<p>“Who is it? Anyone we know?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah… it is actually. It’s Liv.”</p>
<p>“Liv?!” Robert said, sharing a look with Aaron.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Has she said anything? She’s not seeing anyone is she?”</p>
<p>“No, no I don’t think so. But she’s ace, our Liv, isn’t she?” Robert said and Aaron rolled his eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, she’s great. I really like her but I’m not sure she likes me like that. I mean… as more than mates you know. I’ve tried asking her out but I’m just not very good at it I think. I keep saying all the wrong things.”</p>
<p>“I think you should talk to Liv.” Aaron told him.</p>
<p>“I’ve tried that. But I only ended up comparing her to Carol Baskin.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Tiger king.” Robert added and Aaron gave him a look.</p>
<p>“How do you even know that? We’ve never watched that.”</p>
<p>Robert shrugged.</p>
<p>“It’s just one of those things everyone knows.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“I need your help.” Vinny pleaded. “What does she like? I need to figure out what to talk to her about.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know mate, you should really talk to her.” Aaron said again.</p>
<p>“Well she likes black.” Robert started. “And grey. And white. And purple. Especially together.”</p>
<p>“Right so I should just wear something in those colours then? To make her fancy me?” Vinny asked. “Has she ever mentioned what kind of guys she likes? She’s not into the super muscular kind, is she?”  he flexed and looked at the lack of muscle in his arms.</p>
<p>“I think you’re good there. She’s… kind of a minority, isn’t she?” Robert said, looking at Aaron who just glared at him.</p>
<p>“Ok… but what does she like in a guy? What celebrity does she fancy? Do you know?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about fancy…” Robert started. “But I think she liked the guy from The Streets, didn’t she?” He looked at Aaron who seemed about two seconds away from throwing some kind of insult at his head.</p>
<p>“Right. So she likes The Streets. I can work with that. Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Uhm… what’s her name… the goth scientist from NCIS.”</p>
<p>“Wait, does she like women too?”</p>
<p>“No, not like that. Not as far as I know anyway. I think she likes the actress.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Alright.” Vinny got out his phone to take notes.</p>
<p>“Oh and dragons. She’s well into dragons.” Robert added and Aaron looked at him like he’d lost his mind.</p>
<p>“She likes horror films.” Aaron told him. “But for the rest you should really just talk to her.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Aaron, the least we could do is help the lad out. Young love and all that.” Robert said and turned back to Vinny. “She likes cake too. You could make her a cake!”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m not a very good cook.”</p>
<p>“Neither is Aaron but that never stops him.”</p>
<p>“Oi! Do you want to sleep on the sofa tonight?”</p>
<p>Robert laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“Ok, so. The Streets, NCIS, horror, dragons, cake, black, grey, white, and purple. Anything else?” Vinny asked, trying to get Robert to focus on the matter in hand.</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know, mate. She’s special isn’t she? She always has an ace up her sleeve.”  Robert told him, looking very pleased with himself as Aaron shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face.</p>
<p>“Alright. Thanks Robert.” Vinny said, saving his notes and putting his phone away before getting up. “I’ll get back to work now. Do you mind if I knock off a little earlier, Aaron? I have some homework to attend to.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Whatever.”</p>
<p>“Great. Thanks.” He said and left.</p>
<p>The second the portacabin door closed behind him, Robert burst out laughing and Aaron glared at him.</p>
<p> “Really? She’s ace, she has an ace up her sleeve? Cake? Dragons? When has she ever mentioned liking any of those things?”</p>
<p>Robert shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I was just waiting for him to catch on.” He said laughingly. “And I’m not going to out Liv to anyone. If she wants him to know, she can tell him herself. Just like she did with the rest of the family.”</p>
<p>Aaron rolled his eyes. Fond but exasperated.</p>
<p>“You’re a nightmare, you know that?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>according to google Mike Skinner from the Streets is ace, and so is Pauley Perrette who used to play Abby on NCIS</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>